The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to belt conveyors having electrically conductive rollers inductively actuated by interaction with a magnetic field.
Conveyor belts with article-supporting rollers are used to divert or orient articles as they are being conveyed. The belt rollers are rotated by contact with bearing surfaces or actuating rollers underlying the conveyor belt. As the belt advances, the belt rollers ride on the bearing surfaces or actuating rollers and are caused to rotate. The rotating belt rollers propel conveyed articles across or along the belt in the direction of the rollers' rotation. These belts are effective in sorting, orienting, registering, singulating, and otherwise diverting conveyed articles. But they do have some shortcomings. One shortcoming is noise. Contact between the belt rollers and the actuating rollers is noisy, especially at high belt speeds. Another shortcoming is roller wear. The frictional contact between the belt rollers and the bearing surfaces or actuating rollers wears away the belt rollers. And the need for frictional contact to rotate the belt rollers means that oil or other lubricants contaminating the conveyor cause the belt rollers to slip and alter the intended article trajectories. Furthermore, the rotational speed of the belt rollers and, consequently, the speeds of the articles depend on belt speed.